Talk:Sixth Grade Social Studies: The Silk Road/@comment-24650453-20140306223505
I would like to know if this is good for the investigator journal: March 5, 2014 Hello, my name is Tatum Rogers. I am a journalist for TIME magazine. Tomorrow morning, I am getting on a plane to go to Lebanon. As of right now I am in New York City. I will be taking 2 weeks’ worth of Lebanese clothes, 2 pairs of heels because that is what Lebanese women opt to wear, 5 head scarves because it is illegal to not have a head scarf on my head, my windows 8 tablet which has camera, recording, note, and many more capabilities, my Passport, $500 in us money which equals 752750.17 in Lebanese pounds (1 us dollar =1506.00 Lebanese pounds), and a mess kit that contains 2 plates, a small bowl with a lid, a cup, a spoon, and a fork. I know that Lebanon is mainly Muslim, so I decided to study on the Muslim religion. Americans think that Muslims are terrorists but I found out that they pray 5 times a day to their god Allah. They pray at dawn, noon, mid-afternoon, sunset and evening. March 6, 2014 I got on the plane this morning and all I smelled was the baking of cinnamon rolls. It smelled so good that I broke down and bought one while they were still hot. When I bit into it burned my tongue but it tasted so good. I knew this would be my last American meal so I bought another one. It tasted as good as the first one. It made me really drowsy so I ended up falling asleep on the plane. When I got to the airport in Lebanon, the family that I am staying with picked me up because it is not safe for me to drive on my own. There are 2 children, Ziad who is 19, and Zubieda who is 9. Their parents are Hakim and Jamila. Ziad was the one who drove. March 7, 2014 Today is my first day in Lebanon. I got here yesterday afternoon. I am so glad I made it in time for the sunset. It was very beautiful. I am staying in Beirut which is the capital of Lebanon. It is right on the Mediterranean. I am staying in a little house right on the coast. Outside my window there is a view of this really amazing rock that looks like an arch and when it reflects off the ocean it looks like there is a rock circle. When I head out into the street there is a beautiful view of mountain-like hills. The family that I am staying with is very nice. Zubieda and her parents are very kind to me. Her older brother doesn’t talk much. March 8, 2014 Today is my second day in Lebanon. I decided to go out into the country to get some information on how Muslims act in Lebanon. I didn’t learn that much, but I found out that recently Lebanon passed a law allowing gay marriages. So I went back to the family that I am staying with and went to sleep. if there is any thing I should fix please comment back to me. Tatum.Rogers (talk) 22:35, March 6, 2014 (UTC)